Cantarella
by Something can change tonight
Summary: La noche era un éxito hasta que vi como ella se colgaba del brazo, mis ojos lagrimearon, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Sabia que estabas ocupado cuando comenzamos con esto...sin embargo aun dolía.


**Hola! esta historia la tenia pendiente conmigo misma desde el año pasado, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar :D**

* * *

**Cantarella**

Te mire desde el otro lado del salón, cuando mis ojos te encontraron te pille mirándome fijamente, de inmediato un rubor cubrió mis mejillas tu solo seguiste mirándome mientras hablabas con mi padre y los demás líderes de la aldea. Yo me encontraba conversando con mis compañeros de equipo, pero en realidad no les estaba prestando atención, pues todos mis sentidos encontraban enfocados en ti y eso me molestaba, Si seguía así lo más probable era que terminara desmayándome unas 18 veces esta noche, pero a donde quiera que vaya estas tu ahí, me has estado siguiendo toda la noche con disimulo, eso me alegra, es grato saber que estas tan pendiente de mí, como yo de ti, sé que crees que no me doy cuenta de tus miradas o de los pequeños roces "accidentales" pero yo más que nadie sabe que tu no haces nada por accidente, sin embargo me hare la desentendida esta noche, no quiero herir tu orgullo al descifrarte tan fácilmente.

Toda mi noche se estaba volviendo un éxito rotundo hasta que vi como ella llegaba y se colgaba de tu brazo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación que logre retener a duras penas, vi la mirada de disculpa que me lanzaste desde tu lugar y sencillamente solté una suave sonrisa ¿Qué más daba? Yo sabía que tú estabas ocupado en cuanto comenzamos con esto, pero aun así dolía…

En algún punto de la noche tuve que ir al baño, me excuse con mis amigos y me fui sintiendo tus ojos clavados en mi espalda; ya estaba por salir cuando alguien forcejeo la puerta del baño, eras tú, entraste y cerraste con pestillo detrás de ti y ahí me besaste, yo deseosa te correspondí, nuestras bocas se encontraron con deleite, tus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mis manos se aferraron a tu pecho, nos separamos luego de unos minutos, ambos estábamos sonrojados, nuestra respiración era agitada y antes de que pudiera decirte alguna palabra escuche como me llamaban afuera, me arregle frente al espejo y a tu mirada y salí como si nada hubiese pasado, al rato te vi ir con ella, se notaba que te habías mojado la cara, nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente y sentí un montón de mariposas en mi estómago, una leve sonrisa asomo por tus labios cuando me viste y suavemente te relamiste los labios, recordándome lo sucedido hace unos momentos, me ruborice completamente y ahí sonreíste satisfecho, mire alrededor asustada de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, pero nada, todos estaban ocupados de sus asuntos, como siempre no dejamos huellas y nadie se percató de nuestro pecado.

* * *

Ya han pasado varios días desde el baile que dio la Hokage; no nos hemos visto desde entonces, tengo miedo de que te hayas aburrido de mí, te he extrañado demasiado y he andado por todos los lugares que te gustan pero no te encuentro, no te has aparecido o no me has dejado verte, mi corazón duele con cada latido y para nada ayuda el hecho de que mi padre me avisara que me comprometió con el hijo del señor feudal.

Esta noche se celebra la postura de anillos, así que heme aquí, frente al espejo de mi habitación, armándome de valor para salir y enfrentarme a mi futuro sin ti cuando escucho un golpe en mi ventana, ahí estas, me acerco al balcón y me haces señas para que baje contigo, sé que si no me presento a la ceremonia me exiliaran del clan, pero tu media sonrisa puede con todos mis argumentos, baje por un árbol y al llegar al suelo tomaste mi mano y me llevaste al bosque, allí en la inmensa oscuridad me entregue a ti, tomaste mi cuerpo y nuestras almas se fundieron en una, vi como la noche pasaba sobre nosotros, sabía que mi padre me estaría buscando furioso, pero no me importaba, sobre todo al tener tus brazos atándome a tu cuerpo, todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

* * *

Llegamos al día siguiente, entre por la puerta principal, acobardada, llena de miedo, pero sin arrepentirme un ápice de mis acciones, sé que lo volvería a repetir todo por ti querido. Apenas pise el territorio de mi clan mi padre me volteo la cara de un bofetón, me grito muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con el orgullo del clan y la para nada novedosa noticia de que yo era una vergüenza para su persona, sinceramente no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención hasta que la frase "pájaro enjaulado" salió de sus labios y comprendí que esta vez no habría misericordia conmigo, me sellarían y no podría hacer nada al respecto, mi padre me encerró en mi habitación, estaba aislada y no podía comunicarme contigo, había guardianes por todo el perímetro y no lograba encontrar una solución a la situación, necesitaba una fisura, una sola oportunidad y sabía que sería capaz de irme, estuve despierta dos días y entonces vi un pequeño punto ciego entre dos guardias, me escabullí como pude, sabía que esta era mi oportunidad, pronto me sellarían y una vez que lo hicieran me casarían obligadamente.

Corrí por las calles desesperadamente, fui a todos los lugares que tu sueles visitar pero no estabas en ninguna parte, vi a mucha gente conocida pero nadie de confianza, me quería rendir, quería tirarme al suelo y llorar pero tu media sonrisa en mi mente me insto a continuar, levante mi espíritu y seguí buscándote, no debía perder la esperanza, debía mantenerme en pie por nosotros y entonces vi a Tenten, mi única amiga verdadera, apenas me vio musito un leve "lo siento mucho" no comprendía porque me lo decía hasta que me mostro un parte de boda…de MI boda, mis rodillas temblaron y ella me abrazo para sostenerme, le pedí que te buscara, que te digiera que te amare siempre, que esto no significa nada y que encontrare una solución, asintió rápidamente y salió en tu búsqueda, ella fue al norte y yo al sur, o al menos esa era mi idea, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando alguien jalo mi cabello, no necesitaba darme vuelta para saber quién lo estaba haciendo, Padre me arrastro por la aldea; dijo que por mi imprudencia se aceleraría el procedimiento y seria sellada esa misma noche, me llevo al salón de ceremonias, todos los ancianos del clan estaban ahí, me arrodillaron obligada y luego de unas breves palabras inicio la ceremonia, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a hacer sellos, baje la mirada y mordí mi labio con desesperación esperando el momento en que su mano tocase mi frente, quemándola y marcándome para siempre…pero no pasaba nada, ¿misericordia? Lo dudaba, levante la vista, cual conejo asustadizo y lo vi paralizado, me arriesgue a mirar alrededor y todos se encontraban quietos y con signos de contrariedad en el rostro, nadie entendía que pasaba, pero yo ya tenía la respuesta…Sombras, te vi parado en el umbral de la habitación, te me acercaste y me pediste perdón por meterme en problemas, me diste un suave beso en los labios y chasqueando la lengua miraste a mi padre con fiereza.

- Lamento la rudeza Hiashi-sama, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de realizar esta conversación sin que me golpee y eso sería muy problemático – diste un bostezo y continuaste – Estoy problemáticamente enamorado de su hija y me casare con ella, por consecuencia comprenderá que no dejare que la selle ni que la comprometa con nadie más, en situaciones normales le pediría su consentimiento, pero esto dista mucho de ser una situación normal – me tomaste en brazos y volviste a chasquear la lengua – Una vez que me lleve a su hija lejos de su dominios le diré a mis familiares que deshagan el jutsu Posesión de Sombra.

Mi padre te miro impotente mientras salías de la habitación conmigo en brazos, yo simplemente no podía parar de mirarte, sentía que las lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en mi garganta, tus negros ojos me miraron con amor, mi corazón bombeo más rápido y hundiendo mi rostro en tu cuello te di las gracias.

- No seas tonta pequeña problemática – me apretaste más fuerte entre tus brazos – Por ti haría lo que sea, pero no se lo digas a Ino, se burlaría de mi para siempre – me reí con soltura y bese tu mejilla – Ahora iremos a darle la noticia a la problemática de Temari y si sobrevivo nos casaremos en una capilla express, ¿entendido?

Mis ojos se abrieron con pánico, se me había olvidado el detalle de la infidelidad….

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias y criticas, todo es bien recibido, saludines, bye :D**


End file.
